Despite substantial advances in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease (CVD), these disorders are estimated to become the leading cause of mortality worldwide by the year 2020. Unfortunately, workforce estimates have found a trend toward a shrinking supply of young investigators specializing in this field. It is vital to maintain the momentum of recent gains in our understanding of CVD by training talented physicians and researchers in the rigorous methodology for conducting epidemiologic research. To this end, the University of California San Diego (UCSD), Department of Family and Preventive Medicine, Division of Epidemiology proposes a research intensive interdisciplinary training program for trainees dedicated to careers in academic cardiovascular epidemiology and prevention. .This program is designed for pre- and post-doctoral fellows who have a stated commitment to a research career focusing on the epidemiology and prevention of CVD. The standard program length of 2 years may be extended to 3 years for post-doctoral and 5 years for pre-doctoral fellows. The curriculum will center on an intensive multidisciplinary research project and will include appropriate didactic coursework depending on the extent of previous training by the fellow. The program will integrate resources from UCSD School of Medicine departments and the Graduate School of Public Health (GSPH) at San Diego State University and its affiliated research institutes and centers. This includes a close linkage with the Division's existing Joint Doctoral Programs in Public Health Epidemiology and Health Behavior that are administered in collaboration with the GSPH. Due to the expertise, experience and breadth of mentors committed to the program, rich opportunities exist for exceptional research experiences incorporating an interdisciplinary approach.